Revenge
by Raiast
Summary: What is Ginny to do when Harry refuses to date her and no body seems to care that he's broken her heart? Take revenge with the help of certain blonde haired Slytherin, who quickly agrees to her deal...with something in mind for himself...
1. A Plan Formulated

What a way to get an idea—I actually _dreamt _this the other night…I'm not sure how original this is so….why don't you just review and tell me if I should continue?

The **_bold italics _**are lyrics from various songs to separate the thingamabobbers

Regular _italics_ are thoughts

**WARNING: HBP SPOILERS AHEAD!**

------------------------------------------

_**Look, you're standing alone, standing alone. However, I should have known, I should have known… -How, the Cranberries**_

"Listen…I really thought we understood each other last term…It's not a good idea for us to be together." The boy looked at the girl, trying hard to find the words to keep her from crying.

No tears were in her eyes. "Yes, and _I _thought we had an understanding when I told you that I don't care. I'm in no more danger than Ron or Hermione or _anyone_ else you care about."

"But you're more important to me. I just…I don't want something to happen to you and have it be my fault."

"Make up your mind, Harry." Ginny Weasley snapped. "It's either always your fault or never your fault; you can't seem to decide which fits which situation."

Harry stared blankly at the redhead before him. "Ginny—"

"Don't Harry." She muttered, tearing her eyes from his hurt gaze. She wanted to hurt him. Looking at him would make her feel pity. "I don't want to have this conversation again. It ends now. You decide, right here, right now, Harry, are you going to be with me, no matter what risks there may be, or are you just going to throw away any friendship we might have?"

She stared at him hard now, willing him to make a choice, to make the choice she wanted him to make. He glanced away to the wall next to her.

"I'm sorry, Gin…"

"So I was just wasting my time, waiting on you to come around. I hope you don't change your mind, because it's a mistake I'm not going to make again."

She left the library in a silent fury. _What a way to start the school year._

_**How, you said you never would leave me alone, how… -How, the Cranberries**_

_**Deceiver of hearts, deceiver of fools, he rules with fear, deceiver of hopes, deceiver of fools, he rules again –Deceiver of Fools, Within Temptation**_

He sat on his bed and looked around. It was still sinking in. He was back. They had let him back. He had assisted Death Eaters in entering Hogwarts, and had tried numerous times to murder the Headmaster, and they still let him back in the school.

_I guess me finishing my last year here is more important to them then what place I have in the war. I didn't touch one person that night, in fact I was practically kidnapped. The fools couldn't convict me of a thing, so they sent me back here._

Draco Malfoy scoffed at this and lay back, resting his arm over his eyes.

…_It's good to be back though…_

_**He feeds on fear, poisons the truth, to gain their faith, to lead the way, to a world of decay –Deceiver of Fools, Within Temptation**_

_**He told me he loved me, while laughed in my face, he just led me astray –Caged, Within Temptation**_ "Morning, Ginny." She ignored Hermione.

She took her seat at the end of the table, the furthest place possible away from _him. _She no longer felt the sting of tears in her eyes. They had long been exhausted the night before, and now it was Ginny who was exhausted. She had only gotten a few hours of sleep.

Kendry took the seat opposite Ginny silently and began dishing up food.

It was only after she had eaten her scrambled eggs and half of her jellied toast that she said anything. "You kept me up all night you know."

She stated, not looking at Ginny, but instead dishing more eggs onto her plate. A twang of shame mixed with annoyance ran through her. She was sorry for keeping her dorm mate awake, but she was in a right state here!

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"It's all right, considering…" she let the statement drift over the table.

_If it was all right then WHY did you comment on it! _Ginny thought fiercely, stabbing at her own food with equal ferocity. Ginny was angry. She was angry with Harry for being stupid, most obviously, but she was also angry with herself, she realized.

_Why did I cry? I'm not sad, I'm completely pissed off!_ Ginny took a sip of orange juice and concluded that they were solely tears of anger that she was weeping.

"What you need is another guy." Kendry smirked and glanced down the table. "I've been hearing that Seamus is interested in you…I think you two would hit it off."

"I don't need another guy, I need revenge." Ginny fumed quietly.

A roar of laughter across the Hall grabbed their attention. Draco Malfoy and his friends were in a right fit of laughter over something over at the Slytherin table.

Ginny's eyes instinctively rolled upwards toward the cloudless ceiling at the stupidity of the Slytherin boys, but quickly snapped back to Malfoy.

She didn't even notice the hundreds of owls overhead as her mind began to formulate a plan. _Or maybe both…_

_**He took my virtue, I feel so cold inside, sorrow has frozen my mind. –Caged, Within Temptation**_

_**It's in your eyes, what's on your mind. **__**I fear your smile and the promise inside. –A Dangerous Mind, Within Temptation**_

She wasn't sure if it was the best idea.

She actually _knew _it wasn't the best idea, but she didn't care.

Ginny had made up her mind. She was going to take revenge on Harry, and everyone else, for not hating him for his decision.

Sure, there were kinks that had to be worked out, but that could all be dealt with later. At the moment, Ginny was mainly concerned with setting everything into motion, and damn the consequences.

She was betraying her friends, her family, most of the wizarding community too, but she didn't care. Hurt, no, _destroy_ Harry; that was all that was on her mind.

With that in mind, she spent her entire free period after breakfast searching for the person she needed to talk to most. After spending half of her time searching the castle, she gave up, figuring that he had classes, and went to the library.

_Oh this is too easy…_ There he was: Draco Malfoy, by himself in a nearly deserted library, at a secluded table near the rear. _Courage, Ginny._ She thought to herself. _The worst he can do is say no…_

_**It's in your eyes, what's on your mind. I fear your presence, I'm frozen inside. –A Dangerous Mind, Within Temptation**_

_**My evil plan to save the world, just you wait 'till it's unfurled, it'll go down in history. –My Evil Plan to Save the World, Five Iron Frenzy**_

_**Quadrantis**: The Quartering Curse._

_This curse causes the victim's limbs to be torn in four different directions at the same time. It was invented by Hurgis the Horrible, a sixteenth century wizard who was fascinated by medieval muggle torture devices. Hurgis also went on to invent some of the more despicable and disused curses of our time, such as: **The Bone Powdering Curse** (page 42), **The Eyeball Melting Curse** (page 69) and **Fireskin **(page 136)._

Draco Malfoy looked up as someone plopped into the seat across from him.

He scowled at the interruption, as well as the Weasley before him, before turning back to his book.

"You still hate him, right?"

Draco didn't look up. "Hate who?"

"Harry."

"Of course." He scoffed at the silliness of the girl's question.

"Just making sure." She sat there in silence then.

Draco tried to continue to read.

_Fireskin, that_ _sounds interesting…page 136…_

Draco flipped to the page and began to read.

_**Arderecorium: **The Flesh Burning Curse (Fireskin)_

_This curse causes the victim's brain to believe that their skin is on fire. Depending on the intensity of the casting, temperatures have been known to match those of the sun. Though the victim will feel extreme agony, the flesh will feel normal temperature to anyone else. The inventor…_

"What do you want?" Draco snapped, loosing focus and looking up.

The redhead before him jumped at this sudden movement. She obviously wasn't expecting him to break that soon.

"Nothing much…I just…have an idea."

"Go share it with someone who cares, I'm trying to concentrate." Malfoy looked back down to the text before him, but smirked when he heard the distinct noise of a chair being pushed back.

_**Confervefacio lippitudo: **The_ _Eyeball Melting Curse_

_This curse does just what its name states. It causes the victim's eyeballs to melt in their sockets—_

"Eww, that is so gross! Who would do that to someone?" an annoyingly-Weasley voice sounded behind him.

"_I'm _going to do it to _you_ if you don't leave me in peace!" Malfoy growled.

"Okay fine, I'm just going to get straight to the point." She took the seat across from him again.

"Joy."

"I need your help."

Malfoy snorted. "Remind me again _why _I would help you?" he returned to his book.

"Heh, let me rephrase that: I think we can help each other." Ginny tried again.

Malfoy chuckled. "I don't see how you could possibly help me."

"I live at the Order." She answered quietly.

Malfoy looked up, a slight trace of interest carved in his features.

"What I mean to say is, I'm sixteen years old, and in everyone's eyes, apparently, still a child. They don't really watch what they say around me, and when they do…well I have my means to find things out." Ginny grinned at the thought of Fred and George's Extendable Ears.

"Are you trying to tell me that you would pass me information?"

"You catch on quick, Skippy."

"And in return you want…"

"You." She filled in the blank. "Heh…that sounds really funny doesn't it. Okay, time to specify again. I hate Harry Potter. _You _hate Harry Potter. I hate my brother for not hating Harry, _You _hate my brother for…well, generally speaking you hate my brother. Harry hates you. _Ron_ hates you. Imagine their reactions if you and I were to…well we wouldn't _really _have to, but if the general public were to believe we were an item…" she trailed off.

"They would be furious."

"Exactly."

"I like the way you think, Weasley."

"That's Ginny, handsome." Ginny smirked at Malfoy's smirk.

"Why the sudden hate of…everything?"

"Nosy." She tapped his nose, but continued anyways. "Harry seems to think if we date I'm in more danger than anyone else he's close to. He's a prat."

"Agreed." Malfoy glanced at his watch. "I need to go. I have class." He glanced around them and, seeing that they were alone, shrunk the book in front of him and slipped it in his bag.

When he stood, Ginny stood with him. "So…we have a deal then?"

"Uh…yeah." He nodded. He took her outstretched hand, shaking on the bargain and pulled her towards him fiercely. "But if I find out you're passing me fake information—"

"You won't!" she denied quickly. "I mean, I wouldn't."

"Then we have an accord. See you 'round, love." He hissed, and left her, alone in the library and late for Arithmancy.

_**It's prophetic, no, it's not pathetic, I can't believe I made it up myself. –My Evil Plan to Save the World, Five Iron Frenzy**_

_**We're searching for a message, or so I thought but so it seems, the ignorance in the myths of others, is easier to redeem –Trust, Sarah McLachlan**_

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall sat in her office, awaiting word from the minister. Suddenly the flames in her fireplace changed to greens ones, and out popped Cornelius Fudge.

"The Minister sends his apologies, but is very busy at the moment. He asked me to visit you on his behalf." Fudge explained before McGonagall could utter a syllable.

"That's quite alright. Won't you take a seat?" Minerva offered the man, gesturing to a chair that appeared in front of the desk.

"No, no, won't be here long. The reason for my visit is this: It has come to the Minister's attention that you have admitted Draco Malfoy back into Hogwarts, am I correct in stating this?"

"Quite, yes."

"And the Minister would like to know…er, why?" Fudge stumbled over the words. "What I mean to say is, we demand you remove him from the premises immediately. He is a danger to the students!"

"He is nothing of the sort. Draco Malfoy did not, and _will _not, harm one person. His only crime was allegedly admitting followers of Voldemort into the school, and we don't even have proof of that." She was of course, completely lying. Potter and his friends confirmed numerous times that the Malfoy boy had helped the Death Eaters enter the school via a magical cabinet in the Room of Requirement.

"He should not be permitted to learn here! Let the other schools take him!"

"MR. Fudge." Minerva started loudly, rising from her seat. "As long as I can call this school my own, _any _student, no matter what bloodline, family or criminal record will be allowed to learn at Hogwarts." Cornelius looked momentarily taken aback at the Headmistress's force.

"The Ministry elected me to remain in the position of Headmistress. That means I have the final decision. And I have decided that the Malfoy boy will stay…It's what Albus would have done." She added quietly.

"Here, here!" The portrait of Dumbledore agreed behind her.

"Albus Dumbledore was a—"

"A _GREAT _man! And don't you _dare _attempt to insult him this office, school, or, for that matter, in my presence at all! Draco Malfoy is staying, and that's that! Now if you'll excuse me I have students to see….Good _day_!" she emphasized loudly at Fudge's frozen figure.

"Minister Scrimegeour will hear about this!" He threatened quietly, strutting back towards the fire.

"Tell him to try to do something about it!" she called to Fudge as he disappeared in the once again green flames.

"You're a very trusting woman, Minerva." The portrait of Phinius commented. "Even being a Slytherin, personally I'm not sure if I would allow him back."

McGonagall fell back into her chair and rested her elbows on her desk, her face in her hands and sighed. "I believe in second chances."

_**I've never questioned the answers given, to find the faith that's been lost within, 'cause where I lay my trust in others, where it lies the ground is thin –Trust, Sarah McLachlan**_

_**I like to play with you, pretend, 'Cuz you don't make me cry. We're better then all of the rest, so it's okay to lie. –Perfect Lie, Me**_

2:04.

It was 2:04 in the morning and Ginny was still pacing around her dorm.

The previous day's conversation with Malfoy wouldn't stop running through her head.

_He said yes…Harry is going to think we're together and feel the pain that I felt when I couldn't have him. Merlin I can't believe he said yes, I mean so quickly! This is perfect, the perfect plan, the perfect lie. This little game with make Harry cry. Hey, haha, that rhymes! Ha, now I'm like an uber wicked poet! Ha, he said yes, this is great. Everything is working out just like I had hoped! Malfoy agreed and Harry will be crushed when he sees I've "moved on" and I can't even think of one problem except—_

"—I have to betray the Order." She whispered aloud, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She walked closer and placed her hands on either edge of the vanity.

"I can do it no problem right?" she asked her reflection, as if she were the future Ginny having already been in this experience.

"I mean no one cares that Harry hurt me so why shouldn't I hurt all of them?"

"Because." Her reflection replied. "You aren't like that. You're Ginerva Weasley, yes, like it or not you're a Weasley, and you are a good witch. You don't devote your time to hurting others or plotting things like this. Face it, babe, you're way out of your league on this one."

"No." Ginny replied. "Shut up."

"Yes. Face it, playing with fire is going to get you burned. Playing with the big boys is going to get you thrown out of the game unconscious, this is common knowledge. Well Draco Malfoy is the fire. This isn't a game or a scheme to him, this is his _life_. He does these kinds of things for fun _and _work! You can't just jump in and think that making one little deal with him is going to change anything because the first chance he gets, he's going to squash you into the dirt like the good person you are."

"No. Stop it. I'm not good. I want them to hurt…" Ginny hissed to her reflection. She was so close her nose was almost touching the mirror and the glass was becoming foggier with each of her words.

The reflection wiped the fog away irritably. "You don't know what you're doing. You--Oh no, he's coming--"

Draco Malfoy appeared in the mirror behind Ginny.

He grabbed her swiftly and held a blunt dagger to her throat. "You wouldn't be thinking about backing out, now, would you?" he hissed.

"Now look what you've gone and done! Now wake up and get yourself out of this mess! You're in over your head! Wake _UP_!" the mirror Ginny screamed.

Ginny jerked awake. She scrambled out of bed and in front of her mirror, clutching the sides, waiting for her reflection to speak to her once more.

Draco Malfoy appeared and disappeared behind her and Ginny had to stifle a scream as her bed hangings swung back and forth in the breeze from the open window.

Panting in fear still from her crazy dream, Ginny climbed back into bed and glanced at the clock.

2:04

--------------------------------------

Ginny slept in the next morning. Except for waking up from that one dream she had slept all night, but it was a restless sleep.

She awoke late in the morning with 30 minutes left of her free period. She quickly showered and got dressed.

She was on her way down to the kitchens for a late breakfast when a silver locket caught her attention. There it was just lying on the floor. She bent down and picked up. The locket had an ornate pattern carved into it in what looked like rose quartz.

When Ginny tried to open it, she found the task impossible. She slid it into her pocket. _I'll put up some found signs later…_she thought absentmindedly.

Ten minutes later with her stomach full of bacon and toast, Ginny headed down to the dungeons for her first potions lesson of the year.

"Hello…and how is everyone today?" inquired Professor Slughorn.

The class muttered various responses.

"Good!" he cried cheerfully, as if they had just announced that he had just won one million galleons from Wizarding Reimbursement Abode. "We're going to start the year off with quite a common Pepperup Potion. Now, who can tell me who invented this potion?" He looked around the Gryffindor's side of the class eagerly, as if hoping for two Hermione Grangers in one generation.

Ginny glanced around. Everyone was staring dumbly around or scribbling doodles or initials all over their parchment. Ginny sighed and raised her hand reluctantly.

"Miss Weasley!"

"Erm, the Pepperup Potion was invented by Glover Hipworth to cure the common cold."

"Very good, very good, five points to Gryffindor!"

"He's in an awfully cheery mood today." Kendry leaned over and whispered to Ginny.

"Hey whatever gets us points, right?" Ginny muttered.

"It also helps that he favors you." Ginny smiled at this and, on Slughorn's orders, retrieved some Billywig stings from the supply cabinet and began her potion.

It wasn't long before Kendry leaned over to Ginny again. "So…why _don't_ you want to go out with Seamus? He really fancies you."

"I'm…interested in someone else." The lie came out easily once she had thought of it. "And I think something might happen."

"Oh?" Kendry cocked her head towards Ginny as she crushed her daisy roots. "And who might that be?"

"No one important." That was true enough. Malfoy really wasn't all that important.

"That's not true just tell me—"

"Shh, Slughorn." Slughorn strolled past on his patrol of the classroom.

Kendry tried several more times to contact Ginny during potions but she claimed she needed to concentrate on her potion and otherwise ignored her. The focused work actually paid off at the end of class, however, when Professor Slughorn announced that Ginny's potion was the perfect temperature, color, texture and density, suggested she go into nursing after Hogwarts and awarded Gryffindor with another fifteen points.

As the sixth years filed out of the classroom Ginny noticed the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins were lining up. She was stopped in her tracks by an arm. An arm protruding from the wall to Draco Malfoy. Ginny smiled slyly.

"Hey, Malfoy."

"How is he today?"

"Excellent mood. Gave me 20 points." Draco smirked and leaned against the wall with his arm above Ginny.

"Well I'll have to remember to deduct 25 later on then."

_This…_Ginny was in shock inside. _This is Draco Malfoy **flirting**! _She flirted back.

"Is that so?" She questioned, raising her eyebrows. "For what, may I ask?"

"Oh, I'm sure I can think of something…" he leaned in significantly, but left enough space for Ginny to escape.

And it's a good thing he did to, because at that moment Ron, Hermione and Harry added themselves to the Gryffindor line and were staring incredulously.

Ginny blushed and ducked out from under Malfoy's pin. "I gotta get to Charms."

"Have fun."

'_I'll talk to you later!_' Ginny mouthed and gestured, then quickly turned and sped off.

------------------------------------

"What the bloody hell was that?" Hermione spit out.

"I'm not _quite _sure…but I think Ginny was just flirting with Malfoy." Harry shuddered.

"Hey Malfoy!" Ron called out and walked towards the Slytherin. "Leave my sister alone, eh?"

Malfoy grinned to his friends. "Must respect older brother's rules, no doubt, but uh, I guarantee you she'll find a loophole."

"And what makes you think she'll bother trying?" Ron fumed.

Malfoy and Zabini exchanged glances. Malfoy smirked. Zabini chuckled.

Ron stepped forward once more, drawing his fist back to punch. Just as Hermione caught his wrist, Professor Slughorn walked out.

"No trouble, is there?"

"No, professor." Harry replied. "Everything's fine."

"Right then, everyone inside!" he called out merrily to the students.

The seventh years started to file in. Malfoy went out of his way to bump into Harry and whisper:

"Can't _believe_ you let that one get away, she's a looker, she is."

Harry had to resist punching Malfoy in the mouth all through Potions.

_**So don't be afraid to grab my hand, when the passersby pass through, one perfect lie and they'll believe that I'm really with you. –Perfect Lie, Me**_

**_------------------------------------------_**

So that's all for this one! Later to come: _Harry is in torment as Ginny's plan becomes more and more believable, and as Ginny gets in more and more over her head._

Questions? Comments? Find an error or two?

To get hold of me, click the button blue!

(That says 'review')


	2. The First Betrayal

Not really anything to say so…here's the next bit!

_**Now all those feelings, those yesterdays' feelings will all be lost in time. – Yesterday's Feelings, The Used**_

_It's not like I don't still have feelings for her…she knows I still do…Why would she do that? Why him? She can't honestly see something in him…_

_It's Malfoy…Malfoy is the reason Dumbledore is dead. Malfoy is the reason Bill's face will never look the same again…that he acts so strangely now._

_Malfoy is supposed to be everything we're against._

_How could she do this to us?_

_How could she do it to me?_

_It's revenge…it has to be. She can't honestly see something in him…yeah…it all makes sense. She wants to get back at me so she's flirting with Malfoy in front of me and…he's flirting back? That's not right…_

_So why would Malfoy go along with it? What could she possibly have offered him? It's not like she could pay him…and it's not like he would do it out of the goodness of his heart…ha…no…so why…_

_But that look on her face…in her eyes…She used to look at me like that…She used to flirt with me in that same way…how could she do that with Malfoy?_

_She has to be faking…she couldn't really be interested in Malfoy…_

_Could she?_

_**But today I've wasted away for today is on my mind... – Yesterday's Feelings, The Used**_

_**It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this? It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss – Mr. Brightside, The Killers**_

"Harry!" Ron clapped his hands sharply in front of his friend's face.

"Huh?"

"You were completely zoning out…you in your own world tonight or what?"

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry, I'm just…trying to make sense of all this…it's not like her."

"What are you talking about? This is exactly something Ginny would do to get back at you." Hermione's voice sounded from the corner.

Ron gave her a sharp look.

"But it's not like I approve…" she added.

"But…_Malfoy _of all people!" Harry spat, a disgusted look on his face.

"Well it does make sense doesn't it? I'm just wondering why she has to put me through this too." Ron collapsed into a comfy chair next to the fire, rubbing his eyes.

"It was quite a site, wasn't it…her standing all flirty with him…ugh." Ron took an opportunity to shudder here. He cocked his head to one side, hesitated, then continued. "Have either of you seen her today?"

"Not since Potions…" Hermione answered. "Not even at lunch…I think she took it in her room."

Harry just shook his head.

They sat in silence before Hermione stood up abruptly. "I'm going to talk to her." Was all she muttered as she climbed the stairs to the girl's dorms.

"Maybe she can figure out what the bloody hell is going through her mind!"

"Hmm…" was all Harry said.

"You alright, mate?" Ron asked his friend, concerned.

"Yeah…it's just…seeing her like that…talking to _him _I just…something isn't right. Something's going on, and it's not good."

"You're paranoid, mate. I have to admit that I would hate to see her hanging around Malfoy as well…but it's not like she's planning to dominate the earth…you know she's just getting back at you."

"How can you be so calm about all of this?" Harry exploded, rising from his seat. "How can you just say 'oh she's just hanging around Malfoy, no big deal, none at all…' Malfoy wouldn't do that just to spite me there HAS to be something in it for him. Something is _UP_!"

"Ginny isn't upstairs…Kendry says she hasn't seen her since Arithmancy."

"And where do you suppose she is? Out with _him_."

Ron stood. "Calm down, Harry. Okay…Hermione, check the library. I'm going to go up to the Astronomy Tower, she likes it up there sometimes. Harry…"

Ron paused, resting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I need you to not kill Malfoy if you find them. I'd like to give him quite a beating myself, but we won't be able to find any Horcruxes with you expelled."

Harry nodded solemnly. The trio left climbed out of the portrait hole.

"We still have an hour before curfew, so we won't need the cloak. Whether we find her or not, we'll come back here before curfew." Hermione suggested. The boys nodded and the three separated.

_**He takes off her dress now, let me go, I just can't look, it's killing me, and taking control – Mr. Brightside, The Killers**_

_**You think it's easy to dismay them, cut down, break down and betray them, You think it's easy, think again – Betrayer, Me**_

"You know you're taking a risk."

Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes at his cautious friend.

"I'm serious, Draco. Sure, messing with Potter and his lackies could have the potential to be entertaining, for awhile, but don't let yourself get into this. She could undo everything."

"She's just a pissed-off chick looking for revenge."

"And she's passing you information. Information that has the potential to kill you, if the Dark Lord so chooses."

"We made a deal, Blaise, she's a Gryffindor, she can't back down from something like that. I gave her her part. It's time for reimbursement." Draco made for the common room exit only to have Blaise cut him off.

"Just be careful, okay? Gryffindor or not, we don't know if the brat can be trusted."

Draco sighed. "Blaise? Who are you looking at?"

Blaise closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath.

"Answer the question, Blaise."

"You, okay? I'm looking at you: Draco Malfoy."

"And have you ever witnessed the person in front of you not exert caution where necessary?"

"No, but—"

"Do you believe that the person in front of you is not a bumbling moron and can make his own decisions, no matter how risky they may seem to you?"

"Yes, _but_—"

"Then trust me, Blaise. I know, you're a Slytherin. I'm a Slytherin. Trust isn't something that we comprehend, nor keep, well. But trust me on this, we'll benefit from it, I assure you."

Blaise sighed, giving up on his stubborn friend. "I don't like trusting people. Don't make me make a mistake." He stepped away and moved back to the fire, watching Draco climb out the exit and whispering to himself, "Please be right."

-----------------------------------

Hermione Granger entered the library; quickly scanning the tables and walking briskly through every aisle save for the Restricted Section.

_Where are you, Gin?_

--------------------------------------

The door to the Astronomy Tower opened slowly, startling the girl inside.

"Ginny?" Ron poked his head in.

"Er..no..sorry..just me." The girl replied.

Ron entered fully to question the stranger, noting by her blue tie that she was a Ravenclaw.

"Has another girl been up here? Gryffindor, red hair?"

The Ravenclaw shook her head. "Just me all night."

Ron frowned. "Thanks anyways…" He opened the door when the girl spoke again.

"Red hair like yours?"

Ron turned. "Er…yeah."

"Your sister? Off with her boyfriend Merlin-only-knows where?"

"Yeah…but hopefully he's not her boyfriend."

The girl gave a soft laugh, tucking a strand of jet black hair out of her face and behind her ear. "Well if he has the _potential _to be her boyfriend, you might want to check the sixth floor corridor on the West side. There's a secret room there, about three-fourths of the way down next to a rusty suit of armor. Couples go there to…" the girl blushed. "Well, couples go there when they want to be alone."

Ron shuddered at the thought of his sister and Malfoy wanting to 'be alone'. "Sixth floor, west. Thanks, I'll try that."

"Don't worry about it." She hesitated and spoke again, before Ron fully exited the tower. "My name is Courtney."

Ron paused, alarmed. "Er..Ron."

"Well, erRon…" Courtney grinned. "I'll see you around."

"It's a big castle." Ron said stupidly.

Courtney giggled. "Yes, I suppose it is…"

"Bye." Ron mentally slapped himself as he shut the door behind him.

'_It's a big castle'…HONESTLY!_

--------------------------------

"What have you got for me?"

Ginny looked up, startled, to see Malfoy sitting across from her. "What?"

"What have you got for me?" he repeated.

Ginny was utterly confused. "What do you mean?"

Malfoy was getting irritated.

"I _mean_," he growled, leaning closer, "are you going to hold up your end of the bargain or not?"

This was Malfoy sitting in front of her, but Ginny was perplexed nonetheless.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"I assume you don't then? Change your mind?"

"What—"

"Because," Malfoy didn't give her a chance to respond. "If you plan on backing out you better do it now. This isn't some little game to payback Potter, not for me. Lives depend on this, my life, my mother's life. This is the real deal, messing around with the big boys, so you had better be sure about what you're doing."

"_Malfoy_." Ginny hissed as loudly as she could without drawing attention to herself. The library was rather full. "Can we talk about this somewhere else?"

He nodded sharply and stood, not waiting for Ginny before walking out of the room.

When they had made their way several floors up and a few corridors away, Ginny began. "I'm not trying to back out."

"Then explain to me why you aren't holding up your end of the bargain?"

Ginny stopped in her tracks. "Malfoy, it's been _one day._"

"Yes, and you got your little public appearance, so I want reimbursement. This isn't helping my reputation any, so I expect to get something out of it soon."

"There's nothing to tell. I have no information right now."

"Bull." Malfoy was definitely irritated.

"Honestly!"

"There must be something, Weasley. You have to know something."

"Malfoy, I told you—"

"Give me something, right now, or I'm leaving, and this is off."

Ginny stood before Malfoy, starting stupidly at him, mouth halfway open.

Not two minutes had passed before Malfoy snapped, "Fine.", and turned to walk away.

_Oh great, he's leaving, look what you've done._

_Oh no! He's leaving! Think of something! Fast!_

_But what?_

_Who cares!_

---------------------------------------

"Fine." Malfoy spun around, walking away from the flabbergasted Weasley.

_Stupid Gryffindor._ _Of course she wouldn't have the nerve to betray them._

Draco hadn't taken six steps before Ginny called out behind him.

"Remus Lupin is spying on Greyback and his pack!"

Malfoy stopped in his tracks, and turned slowly to face Ginny, whose face was half hidden with her hand over her mouth.

"Is he now?" Draco's reply was so soft it seemed he was almost talking only to himself. He let a smirk creep across his face. "Isn't that interesting…"

_**And just like that you've sold your soul, to smite them, spite them, fulfill your goal, you evil, deceitful betrayer– Betrayer, Me**_

**_----------------------------------------_**

Short yes, I know, but is it not lovely? Oh go on and tell me how lovely I've done!


	3. A Series of Random Events

_**What have I done, sweet Jesus, what have I done? Become a thief in the night, become a doe on the run – What Have I Done, Les Miserables**_

Ginny clapped a hand over her mouth the second the words escaped them, as if they action could return them to her lips and stop them from being spoken.

_I didn't just say that aloud. I _didn't.

But the evidence of her action was clear by the look on Malfoy's face as he slowly turned to meet her gaze.

"Is he now?" Malfoy whispered, smirking. "Isn't that interesting…?"

Ginny swallowed hard. "So the bet—"

"Is on, as planned." Malfoy frowned in noticing the wild look on Ginny's pale face. He moved back to her. "Hey…" it was almost a comforting syllable. "You did what you had to. They deserve it, you know they do."

Ginny nodded numbly.

"You keep providing me with information like that, and we'll give Potter and his little tagalongs the performance of a lifetime."

Ginny nodded again, her glazed eyes staring off into the distance as if picturing the horrific things they would do to Lupin when he was caught.

* * *

Ginny returned to her dorm late. All of her housemates were asleep. She stared into the mirror for a long hour before speaking the question that raced through her mind all evening. 

"What have I done?"

_What you had to._ Her reflection replied.

_**Have I fallen so far, while is the hour so late, That nothing remains but the cry of my hate? – What Have I Done, Les Miserables**_

_**I'd do anything, Just to hold you in my arms, To try to make you laugh, Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past – I'd Do Anything, Simple Plan**_

Harry walked slowly through the corridors of Hogwarts, not paying attention, nor caring, to where he was going. After what seemed a right long time he glanced at his watch. It had been thirteen minutes.

_Why am I even looking for her? She'll just snub me anyways…_

Harry decided to head back to the common room, and he began to turn, when a sudden wave a curiosity overcame him.

_What would she be doing with him anyways? Maybe she's not even with him._

He began to turn back to his original destination, nowhere, when something solid stopped him in his tracks.

"Sorry, I—oh…it's you." He cut off his apology to Pansy Parkinson and made to pass her as she crouched down to scoop up the papers and books she had dropped.

"Right. Just me. Forget the fact that I'm a girl and all common courtesy not to mention chivalry is completely _dead_." She grumbled to herself.

Harry sighed, crouching down to help gather her things. "Sorry." He apologized. "For real!" he added quickly as she shot him a murderous glare. "I've got a lot on my mind."

Pansy snorted. Not a very lady-like thing to do. "Like I don't." She took her books from Harry's arms without a word of gratitude and continued to walk away, grumbling softly.

Harry paused and chased after her when he caught the words 'Draco', 'flirting', 'stupid Weasley', and 'I'll show him', formulating a plan as he beckoned her back.

_**I'd do anything, Just to fall asleep with you, Will you remember me? Cuz I know I won't forget you – I'd do anything, Simple Plan**_

_**So far away I see the truth, I see through you, Now that I know the way you play, I don't want to – Forever Gone, Forever You, Evanescence**_

Ginny plopped grumpily into the seat next to Kendry.

"Morning!" she beamed at Ginny. Ginny stared moodily back at her. It had been another sleepless night.

"Morning." She stated sullenly.

Kendry frowned at Ginny. "Look, I know you're in a rough place right now, but you don't need to take it out on me just because you had a spat with your boyfriend, lover, whatever he is."

Ginny opened her mouth, set to auto-apologize, and snapped it shut as her tired mind registered the words her friend had just spoken. "_What?_" Came out instead.

Kendry grinned slyly. "Didn't think I knew, did you? Well you should choose your secret meeting places better from now on…half the library was buzzing about your little love quarrel with Malfoy."

"Wha…" Ginny closed her eyes.

"_This isn't some little game…not for me…this is the real deal…you had better be sure about what you're doing!"_

Ginny could see how someone overhearing bits and pieces of the conversation could have mistaken it, especially after they left the library to find a place more private.

Ginny slapped her face and moaned. "Malfoy and I aren't dating!"

"Oh really?" Kendry sounded unconvinced.

"Honestly…haha…we were just having a fight, like usual—"

"—and then you left to find someplace more private to make up?" Kendry finished.

"I—yes."

"So the makeup sex was good?"

Across the table, Neville Longbottom sputtered and choked on his pumpkin juice. The girls ignored him.

"There was no makeup sex! No sex whatsoever! Malfoy and I aren't like that okay?" Ginny talked as loudly as she could without being overheard to emphasize her point.

"But I hear you two were getting pretty friendly after Potions yesterday and—"

Ginny threw down her fork. _What a gossip!_

"Well maybe you should go by what you hear with your own ears instead of someone else's!" she hissed, standing abruptly and stalking out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Malfoy caught her in the hallway. 

"Bad morning, love?" Ginny looked around, there was a small group of older Ravenclaws standing a few feet away, pretending to be too busy minding their own business.

"The worst." Ginny moaned. "I didn't sleep at all."

"I'm sorry." Malfoy slipped his hand in hers, almost naturally, and pulled her from her grumpy stance.

"Where are we going?"

"Owlery. I need to send a letter."

They stayed in costume until they reached the Owlery, passing several straggling students along the way. When he opened the door, Malfoy dropped Ginny's hand and walked over to an immense black eagle-owl, widely known as Malfoy's.

"This," He held up a letter, looking pointedly at Ginny. ", is a letter to the Dark Lord himself."

Ginny stared at it, knowing the contents, her fingers itching to tear it from Malfoy's casual grip and shred it into a thousand little pieces. Her hand twitched at her side.

"Is there anything else I need to add before I send it?"

Ginny's mouth opened slightly. She closed it. Who knew what words could slip out of an open mouth? She walked over to Malfoy's side.

Tentatively, she raised her hand and pulled the unsealed letter from his unmoving hand.

_Remus Lupin is working as an undercover spy, posing as a member of Fenrir Greyback's pack._

_Your Loyal Servant,_

_  
Draco Malfoy_

Her hand trembled. She could tear it so easily, here in her possession. What was more important? Saving Lupin or making Harry hurt?

She was saved the trouble of deciding when Malfoy took the letter from her and pulled out a quill. "You should know, the more you give the more you get."

"I know." Ginny replied softly. "Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"What about him?" Malfoy asked slowly.

"He's an auror for the Ministry. He's also a secret member of the Order. He's undercover protecting the Muggle Minister. "

Malfoy scribbled another elegant line of script and folded the letter twice. He pulled out his wand and placed the tip on the loose flaps of parchment.

As he hissed a spell that Ginny couldn't make out, the shape of the dark mark appeared as a seal, shimmering black and green, then slowly faded away, leaving only blank, sealed parchment.

Malfoy noted the fascinated look on her face. "He told us to use it…only he can break it."

"How can you be sure?" Ginny cocked her head to the side as Malfoy handed the letter back to her for inspection. Ginny turned it over in her hands. It seemed to have no opening.

"He created it himself. Only he knows the charm to open it."

Malfoy took the letter back. Ginny mentally slapped herself. Twice she'd had the chance and neither time did she attempt to destroy the evidence against Remus Lupin.

"You're in doubt." Malfoy stated wisely, tying the letter to his obedient bird's leg.

"No…if he created it himself no one else would be able to get in." Ginny confirmed, confused. _How did he reach that conclusion?_

"No. About passing information. You aren't sure if it's the best idea."

_What, is it so clearly written all over my face?_

"Why do you think that?" Ginny asked, playing confused this time.

"It's all over your face. In your eyes."

_Well that answers that question._

"I—"

"Don't worry about it, Weasley." Malfoy interrupted. "It's better for the both of us."

"Somehow I'm not so sure…" Ginny trailed off. "How do you get that thing to stay so still!" she changed the subject, amazed at how stock-still his eagle-owl was.

"Training. He knows not to fidget around because I've trained him to know."

Ginny could just imagine how Malfoy trained anything to know anything and shuddered.

_**We all live, We all die, That does not begin to justify you – I Must Be Dreaming, Evanescence**_

_**We trusted you, we put out a helping hand, Only in return, we get a stabbing in the back – We Trusted You, Transplants**_

Severus Snape stared in the mirror of his bathroom, preparing himself for what he was about to do. Throwing his head back and draining the rest of his drink, he thought about the consequences if he were to get caught.

_Foolish._

Snape poured himself another glass of wine and drained it quickly. He picked up his cloak and slung it around his shoulders half-heartedly. He was preparing to walk out the door when an inquiring voice sound from the bookcases.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "I didn't realize I was under house arrest, Wormtail." He drawled. "I'm going out."

"I don't think the Master would be very happy about that." Wormtail threatened.

The noise that escaped Severus could have been called a laugh, had he been capable of something of the sort. "Are you trying to threaten me, Wormtail?"

Wormtail remained silent.

"Need I remind you, the Dark Lord sent you here to do my bidding? And it is my bidding that you mind your own business." With that Snape opened the door, hesitated, and switched his silk cloak for a heavier one.

It was going to be cold where he was going.

Even if all the dementors had left.

_**You've been at it too long, all your life that I've checked, Now your time's almost up with a noose on your neck – We Trusted You, Transplants**_

_**You make up your mind, you choose the chance you take, You ride to where the highway ends and the desert breaks – The Price You Pay, Harris Emmylou**_

Draco Malfoy sank comfortably onto his bed, on top of the covers, fully dressed. He was exhausted. He reveled in the fact that the past few days had been a success for the Weasley, and applauded himself smugly for his acting skills; people were already questioning whether or not they were an item.

_Already? That was easy. I'm not going to have to put forth any effort at all and get information for nearly nothing! This is definitely going to work out in my favor…what could go wrong?_

Draco sat up and pulled his shirt off, taking a pair of pajamas out of his wardrobe nearly simultaneously. A piece of folded parchment floated down to the ground from where it was hidden in the corner of the wardrobe. Draco regarded it with dismal eyes, picked it up, and dropped down to his bed once more, now in a forlorn fashion.

Slowly he unfolded the letter and read it softly to himself for the hundredth time.

_My Son,_

_Do not blame yourself for what will become of me. You never should have been sent upon that quest, He was sure you would fail. The quest has been completed, but not by you, so He will punish you in his favorite way: taking away something you love._

_He's throwing me in Azkaban with your father, and leaving us there while he releases the rest of the convicted Death Eaters. Somehow, even without the dementors guarding the prison, it seems I will still be driven into madness, and your father as well, for worry of you._

_Protect yourself, Draco. Just because my incarceration seems a great enough punishment, I know it will not be enough to satisfy the Dark Lord._

_We love you Draco. They will be taking me soon. You will wake up, and I will not be here. I've written to Minerva McGonagall begging her to protect you at Hogwarts. Let us pray to Merlin she will show compassion and let you return to the school._

_I will be alright. So will your father. Do not worry for us, protect yourself._

_I love you_

_Narcissa_

Draco had found the note a few weeks into the summer, lying on the dining table one morning when he had woken. His mother was not there, just as she had predicted. And he couldn't say goodbye.

He still found it funny that she signed her final letter 'Narcissa'. Not 'Your Loving Mother' or 'Mum' but 'Narcissa'. As if she were just writing to tell him how lovely it would be to get together some day for tea because they had a lot of catching up to do. 'Narcissa'.

_She's paying for me…_he thought, tears threatening to spill from his eyes at the thought of his mother trapped in Azkaban on his behalf. _Because I couldn't just do it myself when I had the chance…I had to have Snape do it instead…_

Draco's guilt was flamed into anger at the thought of him.

_He should have let me just do my job! It's HIS fault she's in that dreadful place! Oh he'll pay for reaping the glory for himself…I'll make him pay._

In that moment, Draco Malfoy made a vow to himself to find Severus Snape, and personally slit his throat.

_**  
Out on through an open road you ride until the day, You learn to sleep at night with the price you pay – The Price You Pay, Harris Emmylou**_

_**Prepare for attack, Your body will burn, Endless war, There's no return – Fight Till Death, Slayer**_

Harry made his way to Charms through the crowded corridors, trying to ignore the large group of Slytherins as he passed them.

They took no notice of him, but instead continued to ask someone endless questions. Harry was nearly passed them when he caught Ginny's name, and heard a familiar prattish voice start to speak.

"Cool your jets, okay?" Malfoy laughed at the center of the circle, as usual, dismissing many of the bothersome questions.

"So what's going on?"

"Bit of a couple are you?"

"When did this happen? How?"

The questions continued. Harry paused, pretending to tie his shoe while waiting for Malfoy to speak.

When one 6th year Slytherin asked him if he had gotten Ginny in bed yet Harry held his breath, waiting for the cockish response, almost certain Malfoy would claim this true.

"Haha…not yet." Malfoy laughed. "But the prospect does seem rather promising, eh?"

Harry's mind snapped as he bolted from the ground, and soon he found himself pushing his way to the center of the circle and grabbing Malfoy by the collar of his robes.

"I don't know what you two are doing." He admitted angrily. "I don't know the full details of your little game, but I do know there has to be something in it for you; and I promise you, I _will _find out what it is. And when I do, you're going to wish you had stayed away from her!" Harry pushed Malfoy away from him with so much force that he fell back against a wall of younger-looking Slytherins that had to struggle to support him and to keep him standing.

"Potter!" Malfoy called out to Harry's back. Harry turned to find himself at wandpoint.

"Not to keen on attacking while the enemy's back is turned anymore, are you, Malfoy?" Harry hissed, subtly reminding the blonde of the terror of his fourth year.

Malfoy brushed it off like nothing. "You want me to stay away from her? Make me."

Harry drew his wand, waiting for Malfoy to make the first move. They circled each other slowly; the crowd around them grew bigger with curious passersby.

"Remember the last time you attacked me Potter?" Malfoy breathed in a low deadly voice that almost sent shivers down Harry's spine. "I nearly died."

"You attacked me first, Malfoy. I wasn't expecting it. I was surprised." Harry futilely tried to defend his actions.

"It was a cheap blow, Potter, and you know it." He hissed. "I think I should be able to use a disused curse on you. Seems only fair, don't you think?"

Harry grew nervous, imagining the forbidden, dark curses Malfoy could know and love to use on him. He was about to ask if curses Death Eaters used were allowed when Malfoy interrupted him with a spell.

"_Arderecorium_!" Malfoy cried. Harry dropped to the ground and rolled in order avoid the spell. When he rose the glanced to the ground. The spot where the spell hit was charred and smoking.

The hoots of support and howls of the disapproving were silenced. All stared at the smoldering floor, silently going through their minds trying to decipher the curse Malfoy had just shot, but no one could place it. No one in Hogwarts taught those kinds of spells.

Harry stared at the ground in amazement. He then looked to Malfoy, who seemed to be trying to contain laughter. "_Relashio_!"

Malfoy seemed to have been waiting for this, and shot a quick, "_Langlock_!" at him the second Harry opened his mouth.

The hex hit Harry squarely on his face before he could dodge it. He tried to curse Malfoy again but found he could not speak. _Of course, the tongue-locking spell. But how did Malfoy know about it? That was one of the spells in the Prince's…er…Snape's…book! And Malfoy knew?_

"_Incarceratus_!" Harry found himself bound on the floor. Malfoy stood over him. "Didn't think I was so advanced, did you, Potter?" he sneered.

"What is this? Enough! Get to class you're all late! Move along! What's going on here? What—oh my!" Professor McGonagall was too standing over Harry, holding Malfoy by his ear.

"Ow! Ow ow ow!"

"_WHAT _do you two think you are doing!" She cried. "You had better explain yourselves!" She stared at Harry, waiting for an explanation. She released Malfoy's ear and forced him to face her. "What did you do to him!"

Malfoy stared at her, disrespectfully in stony silence.

"_Finite_!" She released Harry's ropes, and Harry opened his mouth to talk, finding it rather dry.

"To my office! The both of you!"

They followed her to her office where, surprised, they found Ginny waiting for them.

"Someone pulled me out of Potions and told me what happened." She answered McGonagall's unasked question of 'What the bloody hell are you doing here!'

"You may return to Potions, Miss Weasley, I don't see how it concerns you."

"It does." Ginny told her quickly. "It's…kind of my fault."

_**Prepare for attack, Death will arrive, Your orders are clear, No way to hide, Fight till death – Fight Till Death, Slayer**_

_**Don't give up on me so fast, I see it's me that's wrong at last, Give me another chance, It's so hard just to stay alive each day – Give Me Another Chance, Whiskeytown**_

"You realize you two risk facing expulsion." McGonagall informed the boys sitting in front of her. "What is wrong with you? Dueling in the hallway like a bunch of miscreants!"

"Sorry, Professor." Harry mumbled.

"Sorry, Professor." Malfoy mimicked Harry quietly.

"That's it!" Harry rose so fast from his chair that he sent it hurtling backwards, almost into the fireplace.

"SIT DOWN, POTTER!" McGonagall ordered.

Harry gave her a scathing glare before retrieving his chair and placing it as far from Malfoy and Ginny as he could.

"And that's enough from you, Mr. Malfoy." She threatened Malfoy. "You're lucky to even be here! I am doing a personal favor for your mother under the circumstances, and in a right bad place with the Minister for my decision to allow you back here and look how you behave! Well it's no wonder they've deemed you a danger to the students!"

Malfoy's expressionless face turned to one of smug satisfaction, priding in the fact of being a danger to anyone. Ginny almost giggled at this. Almost.

"Please don't expel him, Professor." Ginny requested quietly. "It's the best for him, his mother's request. Besides…the blame rests with me."

"You mentioned that earlier, Miss Weasley, but you seem to have failed in explaining why that is."

"I asked him to attack Harry." Ginny lied. "Because I was angry with him."

"I knew it! This was all just to get back at me!" Harry exclaimed.

Ginny didn't look at him, but continued instead on her persuasion of McGonagall. "I know…it was stupid. Someone could have been seriously hurt and thank Merlin they weren't. I realize now the trouble that I've caused. I should have handled it like an adult and confronted Harry myself…with words!" she added quickly to the end of this little speech.

"Go to class." McGonagall sighed. "But know that you are being watched. The three of you." She corrected herself. "A months detention for the three of you, and I can only pray to Merlin you'll someday learn your lesson and stop putting yourselves through this."

They left her office quietly, and no one spoke until they had almost reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Thanks, Ginny." Draco Malfoy expressed gratitude to her, planting a soft kiss on her cheek. "Very convincing." He applauded her performance before parting from the two Gryffindors.

Ginny walked back to Potions slowly, determined to arrive without burning cheeks.

Harry stood planted in his tracks outside of McGonagall's office until the hallways were filling again with loud students headed for dinner, hot tears of jealousy burning in his eyes, shooting deadly daggers at the corner Malfoy had disappeared around.

_**I've been angry, so angry, Made it known I could make it alone, But I'm changing, And I'm gonna be alright now – Give Me Another Chance, Whiskeytown**_

ALL DONE! FOREVER! NO MORE!

...You didn't honestly believe that did you?

...Okay good.

Cuz there's a lot in store for you...

**Next time, on Revenge, by Raiast:** "_What that kiss?" "Potter was standing right there! It was the perfect moment!" "We didn't discuss kissing, Malfoy!" Ginny pulled Malfoy towards her, snogging him hard and fierce. When they parted, Malfoy looked flustered for the first time in his life. Ginny entered the common room to find Ron, Hermione and Harry sitting around the fire in silence, ashen looks on their faces. "What's going on?" Ginny asked slowly. Hermione gave her an almost sympathizing look._

REVIEW! REVIEW! **REVIEW I TELL YOU!**


	4. A Taste of Reality

_**We'll beat them at their own game, hold heads high without no shame, We'll beat them at their own game, Oh yes we'll make them pay – Payback, Me**_

A pure white snow owl floated down to the Slytherin table, dropping a note on Pansy Parkinson's lap.

_So is it a deal?_

She glanced over to the Gryffindor table, meeting eyes with the one and only Harry Potter, and nodded without hesitation.

* * *

"I have a question…" Ginny hesitated.

"What's that?" Malfoy took Ginny's swinging hand as they walked around the shimmering lake.

"About the other day…after McGonagall's…"

"What, that kiss?"

"Er…yeah…" Ginny was startled at how natural it seemed to him.

"What about it?"

"We didn't discuss kissing, Malfoy."

"What does it matter?" Draco scoffed at her. "Potter was right there, it was the perfect set-up. Didn't you see his face?"

"Yeah but…"

"But what then?"

The cool September air was beginning to get warmer by the second. Ginny tugged her tie a bit looser.

"Well…it was a bit…odd."

"How so?" Malfoy seemed almost offended.

"Well I'm not used to you just up and kissing me, am I!" Ginny exploded.

"Just forget about it, Weasley, Merlin! Get kissed for what, the second time in your life and get all huffy at me!"

Ginny opened her mouth for a rebuttal, found no words, so walked away.

* * *

Harry and Pansy were walking the corridors, discussing the details of their plan.

"It's exactly what she's doing to me, see, and you'll be getting back at Malfoy too."

"Yes, Potter, I kind of caught on to that. Do you think I would be doing this just to help you?" Pansy snipped.

"Er…" Harry yanked Pansy back around the corner upon seeing Ginny Weasley, stalking down the hallway. Alone.

* * *

"Weasley!" Malfoy cut her off, panting for breath and he tried to rationalize. "Look I'm sorry about that, just talk to me."

Ginny crossed her arms and slouched into a 'Well I'm waiting…' stance.

"I'm sorry, you know me…kind of known for saying stupid things when my head is too far up my arse."

"I suppose so."

"This isn't the point though. You were going to tell me something…"

"Right. I overheard Ron and Hermione—" Ginny stopped talking and was instead focusing on Harry and Pansy Parkinson, who had just walked around the corner hand in hand.

"What?" Malfoy questioned, his patience waning.

_Trying for a little payback eh, Potter?_

_We'll see about that!_

Ginny didn't have to think about it. She completely reacted on her instincts. Her evil, little instincts…

Ginny pulled Malfoy towards her, snogging him hard and fierce. When they parted, Malfoy looked flustered for the first time in his life.

"What…" he started, dazed at Ginny's sudden force.

She gazed into his eyes in the best 'lovey-dovey' manner she could fashion. "You're an amazing kisser," she informed him softly, placing another little kiss on his lips.

"Not so bad yourself there, love." Malfoy replied, catching on.

Ginny glanced over to Harry and Pansy, furrowed her brow, and took Malfoy's hand. "Let's go back outside, Draco…it's too crowded in here…"

* * *

Harry stared at the scene before him, planted into the floor.

"Well that didn't work." Pansy turned around and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Harry questioned her, trying to move his feet to catch up but finding the task rather difficult.

"I'm not going to watch that every time we meet up with them in the halls. I'm out."

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. _Brilliant plan…and it was so close to working. _Harry scoffed at his own, stupid plan for payback.

_But the way she looked into his eyes…_

_**And how will they react, to see we've joined on in, How will they react, When we match their sin for sin? – Payback, Me**_

_**Make believe it doesn't hurt you, to love to make them pay, Make believe it doesn't hurt you to see them lose their way – Betrayer, Me**_

The second the doors closed behind them Ginny was grinning madly and muttering to herself.

"Ha! Let's see how he likes the taste of that! How pathetic; he _couldn't _have really thought that that would work! But I showed him, yessiree indeed I did! Ha! Ho ho, let's see how he likes them apples should we? Ha that was perfect!"

"Hypocrite." Malfoy coughed.

"What was that?" Ginny looked at him, distracted.

"Nothing…got something in my throat. Ahem hem, HYPOCRITE! Ah, what a horrible cough!"

Ginny frowned. "I suppose hypocrite would be a good word to describe me…"

Malfoy looked at her, pleased. "Yes, I suppose it would be, glad you've reached that conclusion by yourself."

"Har har." Ginny laughed sarcastically.

"So, Ginny Weasley, you've sunk to a new low, what are you going to do now?"

"Erm…"

"I have a suggestion, how about finish what you were about to tell me in there?"

Ginny plopped down by the lake. Malfoy plopped gracefully down next to her. How one plops gracefully, Ginny wasn't sure, but she knew that only a Malfoy could pull it off.

Ginny sighed and stretched out her arm to skim her fingers over the water. She gave a small gasp and the shock of the coldness for late September.

"Well?"

"It's raining." Ginny stated.

Malfoy cocked his head to one side, put out a hand and looked up to the sky. "What? No it's not."

"No, Malfoy." He looked at her. "It's raining!" Ginny made a cup of her hand and scooped water up and over to Malfoy. He, too, gasped at the shock of the freezing temperature and stood quickly. Ginny rolled laughing.

"Stand up." Malfoy ordered.

"Why? So you can push me in the lake?"

"No," Malfoy responded, grabbing her wrist and pulling Ginny to her feet. "Because I believe in giving girls the chance to run before I pummel them."

Ginny locked eyes with Malfoy, trying to place the seriousness of his last statement. In his eyes she found him very serious.

She squeaked as she turned and ran, Malfoy taking off barely after she had started.

He chased her around the perimeter of the lake before grabbing her around her waist and throwing her to the ground. They rolled down a small slope momentarily before stopping, Malfoy having pinned Ginny, holding her shoulders to the ground, his body hanging over hers by less than a foot.

She struggled against him, laughing at the horseplay she had never seen in him before.

"Gin," He said smoothly, catching her attention; Ginny fell limp. "What did you overhear Granger and your brother talking about?"

It was inevitable. She had to tell him, she was pinned.

"There's a spy in Voldemort's ranks."

Malfoy didn't cringe at the name.

"I don't know who it is. I think they stopped talking when they noticed I stopped writing my essay. But there's someone there."

"I'll tell him to keep his eyes open." Malfoy said quietly, making a mental note to himself. "Thanks."

Ginny nodded, and surprisingly felt her stomach drop a little when Malfoy released her shoulders and sat up.

They sat in silence, until the questions in Ginny swelled up to an unbearable extent. "Were you really going to kill him?" she asked softly.

He seemed to be expecting the question at some point in time. "That was the plan." He sighed, picking at the grass around him. "I almost had, until the others showed up."

"Hmm…" Ginny made a strange questioning noise.

"What?"

"Harry told me that you were lowering your wand when the other Death Eaters arrived."

"How would Potter know?" Malfoy inquired hotly.

Ginny shrugged. Malfoy didn't buy it.

"He was there wasn't he? Hidden somewhere? _That's_ why there were two brooms. That's how everyone knew…"

Ginny looked away to the sky, the lake, the grass before her, anywhere but Draco Malfoy's confused and distant eyes.

After a minute, Ginny chanced a glance at him. He had closed his eyes. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed and his lips were moving slightly. It seemed to Ginny Malfoy was reliving the night's events. He opened his eyes. "Snape did it anyways…didn't matter if it had been me or not. It was bound to happen at some point."

Ginny nodded and looked away, furiously blinking away tears that had surfaced in her eyes upon reliving that night herself. _That night, and Dumbledore's funeral_.

"Yeah…it was." She agreed softly.

"I suppose that explains why Potter hates me even more."

"Does he?" Ginny questioned. "I hadn't noticed."

"Funny." Malfoy stated, but his voice wavered, and couldn't even hold straight sarcasm.

"That's not all Harry told me." Ginny continued.

"I figured as much. Doesn't really seem the bloke to keep things to himself."

Ginny didn't respond to this, but spent a few minutes trying to decide how to word the sentence burning through her mind. She looked across the lake, over to the Whomping Willow, where a little bird was fluttering dangerously close to the top branches.

She opened her mouth, decided to take a breath instead, and shut it again. "He…"

Malfoy didn't question her when she paused, but uncharacteristically waited patiently for the rest of the sentence, his eyes, too, finding the small bird with a death wish.

"He said…" Ginny sighed and closed her eyes, remembering the night she had stayed up with him all night, listening in full detail to the night's events; hearing things no one but Harry and Dumbledore and Malfoy had known.

"_He was so close, Gin." Harry actually had tears in his eyes. Ginny couldn't decipher if they were for Dumbledore or Malfoy, but part of her had suspected a bit of both. "He was so close to surrendering."_

"_It wasn't meant to happen." Was all Ginny could think to respond. "If he were meant to it would have happened."_

"_But so close. He was lowering his wand." Ginny raised her eyebrows at this astonishing piece of information. "He was lowering his wand and Dumbledore was convincing him to hide at the Order. And then the others came into the tower, and they all stood, talking; to each other, to Dumbledore, and then Snape…"_

_Harry gave in to the emotional torment, racking through his body and sobbed for nearly an hour. Ginny sobbed with him._

"Are you alright?"

His voice was distant, but Ginny heard it almost clearly. She didn't respond, but continued to live in the past.

"_What could have happened? He would have given Dumbledore his wand, Dumbledore would have unfrozen me, and we could have fought them off together. How much would be different? Dumbledore would be alive and I—"_

"Hey." Malfoy spoke again, touching Ginny's arm lightly, yanking her mind back to the present. "Are you alright?" he repeated the question, and in her right frame of mind Ginny could sense a hint of concern mingled with comfort.

"What?"

"You're crying." He pointed out softly.

Ginny touched her cheek and was mildly surprised to find it wet with salty tears. "Oh." She breathed, using the sleeve of her robes to wipe her eyes. "Yeah, fine."

"What did he say?" Malfoy pressed her lightly for the information.

"He…It's not important." She changed her mind. She really didn't want to get into it with him again, and bringing up his staying at the Order would only cause a negative reaction, she was sure.

She stood. "I'm hungry. It's about dinnertime." She waited, seeing if Malfoy was to join her, making sure the proof of her tears was gone before she reached the castle.

"I'm not really hungry." He replied slowly. "You go on ahead, I'll catch you later."

"Okay." Ginny seemed unsure of leaving him, but her stomach set her legs into motion and she found herself heading up to dinner without him anyways.

Draco Malfoy watched still as the little bird perched on the highest little branch of the Whomping Willow, chirping a little happy song. He also watched as the tree gave a violent twitch, sending the bird up again into flight, where it circled the tree and landed again on a lower branch. The Willow slammed itself into the ground, and the merry chirps of the bird ceased.

_I'm that bird_. He thought miserably. _I can jump and fly and dodge and dart as much as I like, but I'll always keep perching, and eventually I'll get smashed. I'm that bird…and my tree grows bigger with every decision I make._

_So what do I do?_

_Make them anyways, I suppose…_

**

* * *

**

_I'm that bird. _Ginny sighed to herself as she looked back down to Malfoy by the lake, catching the Whomping Willow in her view as well. _And that tree gets bigger and bigger, with every secret I betray._

_So what do I do?_

_Betray them anyways, I guess…_

_**Betray their trust, Dispose their trust, and make them pay because they trust. Betray their trust, betray their trust, betray, betray, betrayer – Betrayer, Me **_

_**It's not what it seems, Not what you think, No I must be dreaming – I Must Be Dreaming, Evanescence**_

Ginny searched for a spot to sit far away from Harry and her brother, but found that they weren't at the table, nor was Hermione. Ginny began to wonder this when her stomach reminded her she was too hungry to think. She sat down and started dishing food onto her plate.

Tension rose so thick in the air that Ginny could have sawed it with a plastic knife.

Kendry was eating in a pristine manner, partially facing away from Ginny.

Ginny, reminded of her small spat with Kendry, in turn, faced away from her.

For five minutes they sat and ate in silence.

Kendry turned to Ginny. "I'm sorry I kept bugging you about it. You answered my question and I should have just accepted your answer."

Ginny turned to face her friend. "Sorry I snapped at you. Malfoy and I are kind of dating…I was unsure about it for a bit."

They continued to eat.

* * *

Ginny returned to the common room from the library just after curfew, and found only three people occupying it.

She realized upon quick inspection that it was just the Trio, sitting around the fire in silence.

Ginny was about to head up to the girl's dorms when she caught the look on her brother's face, ashen and almost nauseated, like he could be sick any moment. She hadn't seen him looking like that since the year he made himself throw up slugs.

The others, too, had pale, sorrowful faces.

"Ginny," Ron croaked softly as she approached them slowly.

"…What's going on?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

A small tear fell down Harry's face that he didn't bother to wipe away.

Hermione gave Ginny an almost sympathizing look.

"Guys…what's wrong?" Fear blossomed in Ginny's stomach and rocketed throughout her body, spread further and further with her every heart beat.

Hermione cleared her throat.

"Gin…" she lost the will to talk for a moment and took a deep breath. "They found Lupin."

_**  
It's only in my mind, Not in real life, No I must be dreaming – I Musts Be Dreaming, Evanescence**_

Oooh! Bet you hate me for leaving you there, eh? Well go ahead and hate me, I'm used to it!

Thanks for all the reviews, just keep em comin! Feedback from readers keep me motivated to write!

Next time: "_What's wrong with you lately? You don't talk, you don't eat, I don't have classes with you but I'm sure you aren't paying attention! What is with you?" "Lupin's dead, ok!" Ginny screamed, finally speaking the words, making them real. "He's dead and it's all because of me!" _

_Lupin barely had strength to stay conscious, let alone open his eyes, but when he did he saw the figure of ------- standing over him._


	5. A Week In the Land of the Living Dead

_I AM SOOOO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT! Because of school and work and everything, I've been sooo busy! God even over Christmas Break I didn't get to touch a computer! And now with finals I'm surprised I've been able to get on (for my own leisure, that is) at all! So here's the next installment: a semi-lengthy, rather depressing chapter...have at it!_

**One of the hunted, the tables have turned, One of the hunted, There's nowhere to run** – **_One of the Hunted, Kamelot_**

Snarling. Snarling, howling, gleaming white-yellow teeth. These were the things that struck Remus Lupin's mind first. At what they were snarling and baring their teeth he didn't know, until the leader spoke.

"A spy in our midst. A filthy _human_."

"We're all humans, most of the time." Lupin pointed out, trying to remain a cool demeanor. It was clear Greyback didn't like being corrected. He lunged at Remus, who was knocked backwards and pinned down by the vicious werewolf on top of him.

"_You_ are human. _You _feel. _You _are the spy." Remus could not see the others beyond Greyback's image, but heard their deadly snarls and snorts.

"Listen to me." Remus squirmed from beneath the wolf, backing up slowly, cautiously, only to find himself entombed in the pack that had formed a tight circle around him and their alpha male. "Listen."

"No more listening, _human_." Greyback spit, growling as he drew himself down into position, ready to attack. "We end this now." He called to the rest of the pack. "Nothing else gets out. He dies tonight."

Howls of excitement, anger and power filled the night as Greyback lunged once more at Lupin.

* * *

To the outsider in the woods, the wolves in the clearing appeared to be attacking an outcast. He could not understand the language of the wolves, nor did he care to know what they were saying.

He stayed perfectly still, attempting to let the werewolves finish their business and move on before they found him. He watched, eyes wide, as all of them took turns lunging and clawing and biting at the outnumbered animal, and flinched as a shiver ran down his spine upon hearing their cries of mingled anger and enjoyment, as well as the cries of pain from their prey.

"Enough." He spoke quietly. "That's enough." He repeated as a fresh yelp was emitted from the victim. He drew his wand.

* * *

Lights flew in every direction, startling the werewolves and distracting them from their mission. They had enjoyed torturing the spy and had nearly killed him, when a light flew from the woods with a loud bang, hitting one of the wolves and sending it tumbling into the bushes. It reappeared quickly, bounding to the trees from which it had been attacked, Remus Lupin forgotten.

"Who?" It cried angrily. "What!"

A loud crack sounded, breaking the silence that had formed amongst the pack, and the lights emitted once again from the direction opposite of the first time.

This time the spell hit Greyback, knocking him off of Remus and causing him to twitch on the ground in pain until the light disappeared.

"Spread out! Find them!" He snarled furiously, foaming at the mouth. He too, ignored the broken and bleeding traitor before him.

Another crack, and the lights continued, this time each of them red, hitting one wolf after another. Crack, red light, wolf down. Crack, crack, red light, wolf down. Two more red lights, two more wolves stunned into motionlessness. Crack. Red. Greyback down.

Crack. Crack. Boom. Yelp. Crack. Crack. Crack.

These were the noises that coaxed Remus Lupin into unconsciousness.

* * *

The wizard, now convinced after apparating to three locations one right after another, stepped out into the clearing. The light of the three-quarter moon lit the bodies of the stunned werewolves around him, and he counted quickly. Nine. Nine on one, and the figure before him was still breathing.

"Amazing." He murmured. He stunned the wolf before him as well and levitated the body to float behind him.

**They show no emotion for this loss of life, It reminds me of myself not long ago, And the cries for life that I'd seem to ignore, The cries for life are now my very own – _One of the Hunted, Kamelot_**

**And when life seems to be complete, It comes and knocks us off our feet, The element of surprise, The avengeful attack – _Expect the Unexpected, The Fragile Art of Existence_**

Remus Lupin stirred, moaning in pain as he tried to roll over. The ground was cool, yet he could feel the warm sunlight falling onto his body, warming him slightly. He opened his eyes slowly and looked about him. The floor beneath him was stone, and he was chained to the wall. It was clear by the dark, dingy appearance of the cottage that he definitely wasn't where he had been the night before, in the middle of the forest.

He sat slowly, his wounds from the previous night's fight cracked and bleeding, none of them healing very well. He felt at least three broken ribs when he tried to breath. Who had brought him here? And why had they not healed him? Did Greyback and his own mean for worse torture then what they had shown last night?

Lupin shook his head slowly, trying to clear it and looked up. He shook his head once more and blinked furiously, afraid his sight might have been failing him.

"_Obliviate_! _Stupefy_!" The spells came one after another, and it was funny, but Lupin could have sworn that before he passed out he had seen

* * *

Severus Snape stood in the dark, anticipating the rise of the sun. The warm rays melted through the small window of his shabby home and fell upon the injured werewolf, causing his true form to surface slowly.

The wolf had fought a losing battle against nine werewolves the night before, and had nearly died, but somehow managed to stay alive. The brave werewolf that must have done _something _to enrage his pack, to cause them to attack him ruthlessly, shifted slowly, painfully.

Snape took two sharp steps forward, examining the prisoner in the light of the dawn.

"Remus Lupin, isn't it." He sneered softly to himself. The man before his shifted his position and locked gazes with Severus. "_Obliviate! Stupefy!_" He cast the spells quickly on his childhood foe, silently thankful that he hadn't healed the wretched wolf's wounds.

**Prepare for what you cannot see, Expect the unexpected, And you will save yourself a state of shock, A waiting game, waiting to see, Expect the unexpected – _Expect the Unexpected, The Fragile Art of Existence_**

**A dream it's true, but I'd see it through, if I could be wasting my time with you – _Waste, Phish_**

"Hey, Gin."

"Hi," she responded quietly. "

What's goin' on?"

Ginny only shook her head to this question, to indicate that nothing was going on. Malfoy dodged in front of her and grabbed the book out of her hand, holding it high above his head and out of her reach.

"What's up?" His eyebrows were slightly furrowed together, and he was scowling.

"_Nothing_." Ginny stressed, jumping for the book that was at least a good four feet above her.

It had been nearly a week since Lupin's disappearance, with not a word from the Order of his whereabouts. Everyone feared the worst: their good friend and loyal werewolf had died at the hands (paws) of the elite pack of Greyback.

Ginny sighed angrily. "Give me my book!"

Malfoy brought it down to her level and Ginny snatched it from his hands. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"Homework."

"…That's it? Would you want to hang out?"

"And do what?"

"I don't know…" Malfoy rubbed the back of his neck with a hand and looked around. "Whatever…" He shrugged.

"I don't think so," Ginny denied coldly.

The scowl reappeared on Malfoy's face as he questioned her. "Why not?"

"Because I just…it's not good. I don't want to." _God_, she thought, _what would I tell him if we were just hanging out?_

"You…what's wrong with you?"

"_Nothing's _wrong with me! Is it a crime to not want to walk around pointlessly?" Ginny began to walk away, but Malfoy wouldn't have it and cut her off again.

"We don't have to walk around," he pointed out softly, locking eyes with her.

The intense look that burned in his gray eyes raced through Ginny; she tore her eyes away. "What's _that _supposed to imply?"

"I think you know—" Ginny refused to listen to him.

She moved past him once more and began walking quickly, stubbornly, towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hey!" Malfoy snarled, grabbing Ginny's arm and spinning her around, causing her to drop her book in the process. When she was facing him, his hand shot out and snatched her other wrist, while simultaneously slamming her against the brick wall.

Ginny let out a small gasp of mingled surprise and pain, which was quickly covered by Malfoy's typical death threats. "Don't you _ever _walk away from me, do you understand that!" he whispered menacingly.

Ginny closed her mouth, which had been hanging open, and covered the look of surprise on her face with a stone look of passiveness. "I'll do whatever I bloody well please," she stated, using all of her strength to push him away from her.

For the third time, she began to walk away from him. Feeling slightly risqué and vindictive, she added a cool "And there's nothing you can do about it," to the end of her statement, thus closing any and all contact with Malfoy for a full day and a half.

* * *

_Spiteful witch_. Malfoy found himself thinking. _Arrogant brat_.

"Ferocious redhead," a voice came from behind his spot in the hallway, where he had been standing for a full five minutes.

Malfoy spun around to face the Headmistress and tried half-heartedly to clear the look of intense repugnance and irritation. "Excuse me?"

"Oh…did you think I didn't hear you? You _were _speaking out loud, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall wore a trace of a smile on her face at Malfoy's raised eyebrows and 'oh crap!' expression.

"I hadn't realized," Malfoy responded quietly, trying not to lock eyes with the reason he was still at Hogwarts.

"Not to worry," she said shortly, she too, walking away. "I won't tell her."

* * *

Draco Malfoy watched Ginny the next morning at breakfast, arriving late and staring off into space morosely. She looked uncharacteristically depressed; in fact, Draco noted, a good portion of the Gryffindor table looked rather glum. He watched her inconspicuously until she left the table, never once seeing her take a bite.

When she left, he left, following her distantly behind the hordes of noisy students. When he realized that she had no destination, but was just wandering about aimlessly, he left her to go to the Library, or his dorm. This was the way it was until late the next evening, when he felt confident enough to approach her again.

"Gin," he spoke it sharply, catching her attention.

She turned around ten feet ahead of him. Draco walked up to meet her, and within seconds of reaching her took in how depressed she really looked.

Her hair was thrown back half-heartedly into a messy bun, odd and random strands falling in her eyes and down her back. Her skin appeared paler than usual, causing the red freckles that dotted her entire face to stand out all the more, and dark circles encompassed her tired eyes, giving her startling resemblance to a raccoon. She raised her head to meet his eyes slowly, her own full of bleakness and misery. Her stance was different as well, holding herself not tall and direct as usual, but slouching back lethargically. When she walked, she was sluggish and world-weary.

"Gin," he breathed once more, now in astonishment. "What's wrong with you?"

Her eyes were glossy, glazed over with tears that wouldn't spill down her cheeks. "Nothing," she murmured softly, shaking her head slightly and breaking eye contact with him.

"You…don't lie to me. I know something's up, you look like hell."

The misery and bleakness that had occupied her eyes for the past week flickered and mingled with an expression of slight offence and hurt. "Thanks," she whispered sarcastically. Two weeks ago, that unintended comment would have gotten Malfoy a slap in the face, a kick in the shin, and a fine 'howdy-doody' from Ginny's middle finger as she stomped away angrily. Today she didn't move, save her head, which she turned towards the window next to her, her eyes moving from the top of the window to the bottom, watching individual raindrops running down the glass, and back to the top when said droplet of water reached the pane.

"You know I didn't mean it like that," Malfoy nearly pleaded with her silently to take her eyes off of the window and look at him, or at least blink; she was staring off meditatively. "Ginny, you…you're dead…"

She stared in silence for nearly half a minute before she opened her mouth. "No," she barely croaked. "Not me…_him_…"

"What?" She looked away from the window towards Malfoy briefly before shaking her head. As he glimpsed her face he observed her face to match the tall window before them, tears streaming down her cheeks like raindrops on the glass.

She cocked her head to the side, hesitated, then turned slowly and shuffled in the direction opposite she had been moving in before the confrontation.

He stood there for almost a minute before deciding on following her. He caught up to her in barely twelve steps, cutting her off once more.

"Stop it! Look at me, _TALK _to me!" he yelled fiercely to her.

"_WHY_!" she yelled back.

Draco blinked at her, startled by the sudden change in attitude.

"Huh?" she prodded. "Why? Are you going to make everything all better if I explain it to you? Huh, Malfoy? Is that what you're going to do? Are you going to turn back time and fix everything!"

"I can at least understand what's wrong with you! You don't eat, you look like you haven't slept in days! I don't have classes with you but I'm sure you're not paying attention, if attending at all, so what's wrong with you?" He was in her face, letting out all of his frustration at the girl that stood before him.

Ginny wasn't shaken by this, but merely pulled herself taller, leaned forward and yelled back. "HE'S _DEAD_, OKAY!" her voice cracked slightly, her throat unaccustomed to speaking loudly than a whisper for the past week. "He's dead, and it's my entire fault! They found him and killed him because of me! Do you think you wouldn't feel a bit sad if you caused something like that?"

"Gin, what?" Malfoy wasn't sure exactly who she was talking about. "It's not your fault!"

"Oh, okay, wow, what a relief. That's a really good thing to know because one would think, after I sold him out to you to tell your precious master and after he hasn't turned up for over a week, being pronounced dead and all, one would think that it _would_ be my fault since I was the one betrayed him; but since YOU say it's not my fault, well Merlin, that just calms me right down. All of my problems," Ginny gave a short, sharp whistle, "out the window," thrusting her thumb in the direction of the nearest.

Malfoy stood in silence as Ginny breathed heavily and closed her eyes, shaking her head violently. She stared at the ground for a moment before speaking in a calmer, quieter voice slowly. "Lupin's gone. They found him and killed him, and don't say it's not my fault, because it is. He died because I let him."

Still Draco just stood, rooted to the floor, staring in disbelief and concern at the shaken, crying girl before him. He didn't even try to stop her when she turned from him and set off down the corridor slowly, wiping furiously at her face with the sleeve of her robe.

**Come waste your time with me, Come waste your time with me, Come waste your time with me, Come waste your time with me – _Waste, Phish_**

**Alone in the cruel world, all of your nightmares coming true, alone in the cruel world, where cruel things wait for you – _Cruel World, Me_**

A sharp rap sounded from the front door.

The redhead bustling about the dingy kitchen, preparing supper for the starving crusaders, waved her wand at the pot she had been stirring. A wooden spoon glided over and began churning the food in a clockwise motion.

When she opened the door and found no one to be outside, Molly Weasley took a step out to investigate and nearly tripped on the ragged body that was spread across the doorstep.

**You scream and cry in terror, because your nightmare's coming true, you scream and cry in terror, when cruel things wait for you – _Cruel World, Me_**


	6. Wierd Discoveries in Sad Times

**You will never see the sun again, there is no hope for you, Pay the price for that what you have done, now your nightmare's coming true – _Loki's Punishment, Wizard_**

Seconds ticked by as the dark figure stood in silence, surveying all of those around him. "He _what_?"

The hunched servant before him kept his head bowed, but raised his eyes and lowered them back to the ground quickly a few times, as if indecisive as to what he wanted to do. "He…got away…m'lord," the werewolf stammered once again. "That or his body was moved. For all we know he may be dead," the werewolf chanced a glance upwards and found fury and disgust in the dark wizard's glowing eyes.

Voldemort took a sharp step forward, towards the pitiful excuse for a killer before him, and noted that he cowered back with this action. "If you recall, Greyback," Voldemort swiveled away from the man-wolves and began walking about idly, ", your orders were to kill the spy. He possessed valuable information that wasn't to be leaked out; he was to be silenced swiftly. You disobeyed me."

"We tried m'lord!" Greyback defended himself and his pack futilely. "I was about to rip apart his throat when someone showed up, a wizard, and started firing spells at us! They stunned my entire pack!" Greyback caught the malevolent look his master threw at him and silenced himself immediately.

Voldemort turned to face them again, studying them all minutely, carefully, searching for confirmation to their leader's claims. After a few minutes of building silence and tension, Voldemort took a long, slow stride towards Greyback. The werewolf looked up at the most wanted man in all of England and barely contained a shudder. Their eyes locked for only a brief instant and suddenly, unexpectedly, something close to a smile appeared on the face of the thing that used to be Tom Riddle.

"_I_ think, Greyback, that you had the spy contained for more time than you admit to. I believe that you, being your typical, _thick_ self, decided to have some fun with him before the killing. Am I thinking correctly?" Voldemort gave him a hideous, knowing smile and bent down to Greyback's level. He stared hard, coldly, into the eyes that were usually stone cold and vicious, but now held fear. Still gazing intently into Greyback's eyes, Voldemort continued to question, "am I right, Trelistia? Is that how it was?"

The woman he spoke to, who looked much too young to be amongst Greyback's deadly pack, jumped and gave a slight whimper at her unexpected acknowledgement. Voldemort turned his head slowly from the leader to her.

"Yes, m'lord. We were playing—attacking him, and someone started stunning us," she whimpered again as he moved from Greyback to her, but the anger and mockery vanished from his eyes.

"Good girl…" he stated quietly, his whisper barely audible, as if only meant for himself to hear. "Lucius," he barked the syllable sharply, catching the man's attention twenty feet away, but it was not a yell.

"Master?" the man inquired upon arriving at the Dark Lord's side.

"Lucius, Greyback seems to have a problem with following orders," he turned back to the werewolf, "I told you to kill him quickly," back to Lucius he commanded, "could you take him to your favorite place and set his priorities straight?"

The blonde-haired man sneered in disgust at the half-form before him. "Of course, Master."

**The deadly snake above your head, Venom in your veins, the ground of Midgard shaken by, your cries of pain – _Loki's Punishment, Wizard_**

**Every day here you come walking, I hold my tongue, I don't do much talking, You say you're happy and you're doin' fine, Well go ahead, baby, I got plenty of time, Sad eyes never lie, Sad eyes never lie – _Sad Eyes, Enrique Iglesias _**

"How did I know you would be out here?" a semi-smug voice rang through the cold November air. "Even if it's nearly freezing."

"Guess I'm just that predictable."

He took a seat next to her, the half-frozen grass crunching beneath him. "I'm sorry it's tearing you up like this," he sighed softly.

Ginny's head automatically cocked to the side, raising her ear to hear him better. His voice had just sounded so…_real_.

"I'll be fine," she attempted to brush it all off of her, but failed, leaving her with only a pang of guilt as to want to forget about what she did to Lupin so quickly.

"You will," he agreed, ", eventually, but now, you're hurting. I shouldn't have put that in there." His voice was lined with a smidgeon of guilt as well.

It took Ginny a second to realize he was talking about the letter; the guilt had caught her off guard. She shook her head. "You were just doing your job, collecting on your side of the bargain. It was stupid of me to try that anyways…I only managed to muck everything up worse."

Malfoy stared at her intently, his face cleared of any kind of smirk or sneer, replaced by a complete look of passiveness. He reached out slowly, the cold air biting at the flesh he had been hiding under his cloak, and made contact with Ginny's limp hand, first resting his upon it lightly, then taking it in both of his hands and grasping it firmly.

"You're hands are freezing. You don't even have a cloak. You shouldn't be outside," he stated.

Ginny nodded in agreement, but neither of them made any movement intended towards going back inside the castle. Ginny's eyes dropped down to her right hand, which was still held by both of Malfoy's, and back up again, her fiery eyes locking target with the gray eyes that matched the temperature around them. She gazed at him quizzically, cocking her head from side to side in an attempt to figure out what was going on.

"Are…" the single syllable blew away with a strong gust of stinging wind, Ginny silencing herself without hesitation. She closed her eyes and Malfoy observed her cringe up her face as the brutal breeze attacked her unprotected face and ears. After a minute, she decided to speak after all. "Are we friends?" the question was slow, long, and though the three words were only spoken once, they seemed to echo and repeat surreally, growing louder and louder and catching in the wind that swirled around them in a tornado-like circle.

Draco Malfoy sat, contemplating the question and the answer she was waiting for with expectant eyes. After a minute of staring off into nothingness, he began to nod slowly, unsurely, and then turned it into an affirmative gesture. "Yeah, I suppose we are."

"Weird."

A small smile graced Draco's pale face. "I know."

Well for awhile I've been watching you steady, Ain't gonna move 'til you're good and ready, You show up and then you shy away, But I know pretty soon you'll be walkin' this way, Sad eyes never lie, Sad eyes never lie – _Sad Eyes, Enrique Iglesias_

**Hold up, Hold on, don't be scared, you'll never change what's been and gone – _Stop Crying Your Heart Out, Oasis_**

"_Are we friends?"_

"_Yeah, I suppose we are."_

"_Weird…"_

_Weird…_

_Weird._

_Why is it weird? Because it's him, that's why…_

'_Yeah, I suppose we are."_

"_Weird."_

"_I know."_

"_Weird."_

"_Yeah, I suppose we are."_

"_Yeah"_

"_I suppose"_

"_Suppose."_

"_Weird."_

"_I know."_

"_Suppose."_

_Suppose? I suppose? He supposes…suppose…suppose, presume, deduce, assume, think, guess. But not sure. Not sure._

"_I suppose."_

_Not sure. Not positive. Not one hundred percent._

"_I suppose."_

"_Weird."_

_Not sure._

_Why not?_

* * *

"_Are we friends?"_

"_Yeah, I suppose we are."_

"_Weird."_

_Weird. Why?_

"_I know."_

"_Weird."_

"_Yeah, I suppose we are."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Are we friends?"_

"_I suppose."_

"_Weird."_

"_I know."_

"_Are we friends?"_

"_We are."_

"_I suppose we are."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Weird."_

"_I know."_

_Weird. Why? Why is it weird? Because I am who I am and she's…her…it's weird_

_  
"I know."_

_for the both of us. Both weird. Both friends. Weird friends. Why?_

"_We are."_

"_Weird."_

"_I know."_

"_I suppose."_

"_We are."_

"_Are we friends?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Weird."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Weird."_

"_I know."_

"_Are we friends?"_

"_Weird."_

_But why?_

* * *

Ginny and Draco walked up to the castle together sometime later and parted ways at the entrance hall. Draco made his way towards the library, and Ginny to the kitchens for a snack.

She had barely taken twelve steps when whoops of joy and happiness sounded around her, and she was suddenly encompassed in a group of excited, babbling Gryffindors. She spun around, trying to place who it was and what exactly they were saying when she caught an eyeful of bright red hair.

"Ron!" she called out, jumping up above the crowd.

"Gin! Ginny! They found him!"

Ginny, who had been trying to make her way over to her brother, froze. "Huh?"

"They found him! Lupin! Mum found him on the doorstep, all bloody and unconscious, but he's alive! Gin, he's fine!"

Upon hearing these words, two changes occurred in Ginny: she was first emptied of all of the despair and misery she had been carting around for the past week, and was simultaneously filled with hope, relief and jubilation. She began, like the other three Gryffindors, jumping up and down and sobbing with relief at the same time.

Ron, Harry and Hermione filled her in on exactly what happened, or everything that Lupin remembered, until Ginny found too much happiness to contain and suddenly turned and ran from them as fast as she could, her shaky mind processing her surroundings in a blur, bent only on making it to the library as fast as she could.

* * *

Draco Malfoy had just exited the library doors and decided upon heading to his common room, when a flying red blur tackled him to the floor.

He spluttered, trying to ask what the bloody hell was going through the weaslette's mind, but Ginny Weasley had other plans, catching him off guard with a fierce but enjoyable snog.

"Gin!" Draco exclaimed, completely out of breath and very confused. "What the hell?"

Ginny, still pinning Malfoy to the ground, giggled insanely. "Lupin's alive. They found him. He's fine," she giggled once more and plummeted down once more for another kiss before releasing him and standing up.

"Whew!" she breathed, "Just thought I'd let you know."

Draco Malfoy sat on the floor and stated in wonderment as Ginny Weasley, who had just tackled him, kissed him twice and informed him that someone who she thought she killed wasn't dead after all, turned and bounced away merrily, practically skipping and whistling as she went.

"Weird."

**Cuz all of the stars, Are fading away, Just try not to worry, You'll see them some day, Take what you need, And be on your way, And stop crying your heart out – _Stop Crying Your Heart Out, Oasis_**

I know I know it's really short and I'm sorry but at least it's up right? I've had more time since finals are over but now I keep getting sick and my mother is holding my computer hostage until I'm well again…

REVIEW! REVIEW! I COMMAND YOU REVIEW!


End file.
